I'm your protector
by xXxIchxLiebexLxXx
Summary: This one is a Roxas one-shot.


Name: Ella  
Age: 15  
Looks: brown hair, one brown eye, one blue eye.  
personality: shy, but talks a lot when gets to know people. Nice, willing to die to protect the ones she loves.

"Oh, Roxas, did they try to hurt you again?" I say as I put a bandage gently over one of his cuts. He's new to Organization XIII, and the others beat on his quite a lot.  
"Yeah...I guess I'm not that good at this, huh?" He said, looking down, but still smiling.  
We've known each other for a long time, but only recently did Roxas join the organization. I joined about a year ago, so I know how much Axel loves to beat on the new guys.  
"Nah, you're just new, is all. You'll learn to like Axel. It's Larxene you have to worry about. She's not all that kind...even to me. There. All done." I say, smiling as I finish.  
"Oh, thank you."

"Well, now what do you want to do?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" I could've sworn Roxas got a little red there, but then again, I could be wrong. Truth is, I've liked him since we were little kids. Though I'd never say a word to him about it.

"Oh, I dunno. I just figured that since there's hardly anything going on, that maybe we could do something to do together. Something...fun!"

"Ah...right. I can't because I have to train some more. I only stopped because they told me to." My shoulders slump and my heart sinks a little. I never seem to be able to spend some alone time with him unless it's patching him up.

"Heh...Marluxia wants you to be prepared for when the Wielder of the Keyblade arrive, huh?" He nodded, and turned to leave. Then he stopped, and patted me on the head.

"Don't worry about me. I can hold my own for a little while. Then I'll need you to help me." And then he leaves me to go and get hurt.

Roxas' POV

Ella seems sad when I leave...I wonder why. She's such a cute girl, and I get that strange feeling in my stomach whenever I see her, talk to her, or when I pat her head or shoulder. I know what it means though: I am in love with Ella. Always.  
"Yo, Roxas get your head out of the clouds and get your butt over here! It's time to fight!" I look and see that Axel is ready and waiting for me, and the cuts on my arms and face start to sting a little.  
"Right...got it."

"Thinkin' of your girlfriend?" I look up at him and instantly my face grows red and I stutter out, "W-w-what? W-wh-what're you t-talking about?"  
He laughs and laughs until he is holding his sides. "Ha ha! You are really dense, aren't you? She's totally crushing on you, and you don't even see it! And I _know _you love her, too."  
I don't think I can wriggle my way out of this one, so I decide to confess what I feel for Ella.  
"Yeah...I do. I guess I always have, it's just that it didn't really turn into a romantic feeling until she came here."

"Well then why don't you go and tell her already?!"

"It's not that simple, Axel. You're such a block-head, sometimes.

"We have to train to be ready for the Keywielder, don't we? _I _am in serious need of it. I can't go running back to Ella every time I get hurt. So I need to be able to not get hurt."  
He sighs, obviously displeased at my lack of confidence. But he goes ahead with what I say.  
"Ready when you are, kid."  
"Bring it." So I can get my mind off the swirling emotions I feel.

Ella's POV

I tap my foot impatiently, waiting for Roxas to come back to my room, with new cuts and a shy smile. But he doesn't come. Why?  
"Roxas, why aren't you getting hurt? I know I shouldn't be wanting you to get hurt, but...that's the only way I get to be alone with you."  
"Aah!!!" Roxas!  
"Oh, no...Axel, you didn't go too far, did you?" I whisper, and I race towards the training room, hoping Axel doesn't seriously want to hurt him. I arrive and see Axel holding his twin chakram above his head, smirking and about to deliver a finishing blow to Roxas. He's on the floor, and in pain.  
"Roxas...no!" I run to intercept the blow...

Roxas' POV

"Roxas...no!" Ella shouts as she runs towards us. Oh, god, she isn't going to do what I think she's going to do, is she?  
"Axel, enough!" Ella skids to a halt and looks at me confused.  
"Roxas...I...thought you were...hurt."  
"No," I admit, getting to my feet, brushing off dirt. Axel scoffs, a signal for me to hurry up. "I wasn't. Axel just thought that maybe I could use a push in the right direction by seeing if you'd intercept a final blow for me."  
"The right direction? What do you mean?"

I step closer to her, taking her left hand in my right, and stroking her cheek softly with my left. She's frozen to the spot, but that familiar red blush, so cute and sweet, is creeping up her neck and coloring her cheeks.

"I mean_ this _direction." And I lean towards her, hesitating slightly, to see what her reaction might be. And when there's none, I press my lips to hers, and our eyes close.  
We don't break until Axel coughs--jerk for interrupting--but we still don't separate. I put my arms around her, and she puts hers around my waist.  
"Well, now that you two love-birds are together..."  
"Axel, shut up," She says, tightening her grip on me. Then she whispers to me, "I'm your protector for as long as I live." I smile, and kiss the top of her head.  
"Okay...as long as I get to be yours."  
"Deal."


End file.
